darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
678
In a dream, Beth warns Amy that Quentin is trying to kill Chris. Synopsis : A strange, distorted night in the great house at Collinwood, a night in which one woman wakes and sees a mysterious, weeping figure in her room, a figure that disappears without a word, leaving fear in its place. In a dream Beth warns Amy that Quentin is trying to kill Chris. Barnabas and Julia suspect that Chris tried to kill himself, however he convinces them otherwise. After talking with David, Amy decides to tell Elizabeth about Quentin and “the game.” Memorable quotes : Julia: (smiling and amused) So we're at the mercy of a ghost. ---- : David (responding to Barnabas's invitation to have breakfast with him): Oh, it won't be much fun. Mrs. Johnson's always so grumpy in the morning. : Barnabas: Oh we can ignore HER. : David: It's very hard. : Barnabas: I'm sure you and Amy manage. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez Background information and notes Production Story * David explains to Barnabas that he may want to become a doctor someday because of the news about Chris being sick the previous night, though this may not necessarily be true, as he could have told Barnabas about his desire to become a doctor to draw suspicion away from him and he is still under the influence of Quentin's ghost. In the Big Finish audio drama Kingdom of the Dead, ''it will be revealed that David did in fact become a doctor. * Amy has once more revolted against Quentin's rule when she is determined to tell Elizabeth about the game. * Chris has contemplated suicide in the past but denies doing it on this night. * Chris was supposed to take Amy and David to the movies. * This is the first time Beth's ghost speaks. * 'GHOSTWATCH: Beth's ghost leads Julia and Barnabas to a dying Chris (reprised from previous episode). * '''DREAM SEQUENCE: Amy dreams about Beth, who calls out to her and shows her Chris dead. * TIMELINE: Day 268 begins and will end in 682. David was at Chris' cottage yesterday around 6am. Bloopers and continuity errors * The reprise has many small changes from the end of the previous episode. These include Beth not using her hand to open the door; Julia and Barnabas having switched positions at the front doors of Collinwood, David's hair being noticeably shorter, and Chris no longer wearing a jacket. David is not in the reprise. Also, I don't honestly see much difference in his hair when he does appear. * Julia makes the call to Windcliff Sanitarium at approximately 6:25am to get the antidote for Chris. When Barnabas and Julia are next seen, Barnabas asks how Chris is and Julia says the antidote worked the clock on the mantle shows approximately 6:30am, so one would wonder how the antidote could have been delivered to Collinwood which is approximately 100 miles apart only took five minutes to get there. (Perhaps the clock is not functioning properly.) The time on the clock on the mantel is not consistently changed . For many scenes and episodes, it was always at 6:10. In the previous episode, it moves from 6:10 to 6:30 in the previous evening. Clearly the clock has not been changed again. * Grayson Hall flubs, "A ghost led you here." She should have said, "A ghost led us here" or "me here." * At the beginning of the scene with Amy's dream, Amy is lying in bed with her eyes closed (sleeping). Shortly before her dream begins, at which point she starts moving her head back and forth, her bed shakes slightly. This seems to be someone giving her a cue (since her eyes are closed) to start "dreaming." * A shadow appears on Barnabas' shoulder as he talks to David. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 678 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 678 - Chris Jennings Must Die Gallery ( }}) 678kd.jpg|Dream Death 678kf.jpg|Chris & Amy 678zd.jpg|Contacting Quentin Category:Dark Shadows episodes